homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Voice of Freedom
The Voice of Freedom is an American controlled radio station operating throughout the occupied states. As opposed to the KPA-censored radio stations, the Voice of Freedom broadcasts the truth of what is really going on in the occupied states. The Voice of Freedom can be heard at the beginning and end of each of the levels, informing citizens of what took place during the level, and in the case of Heartland offers a warning about the Survivalists to the Resistance. He is last heard before Golden Gate describing the state of the U.S. Armed Forces; but going on to compare this war to the American Revolutionary War and also explaining how the Korean-American War is "a war of the people, by the people." Quotes He is heard during the loading screens for every level except Why We Fight, explaining the current statistics of the Resistance Cell's progress. Freedom "Yesterday afternoon, KPA authorities raided the town of Montrose, Colorado. Their goal, in the words of the enemy, was "to neutralize high value citizen targets." But, this was not a measured response to American insurgency. This was innocent blood running red on the Main Street. Your families and friends shot down like animals. One of the Montrose Resistance cells reportedly escaped after a brutal firefight in a nearby neighborhood. We can only hope that these freedom fighters made it to one of their safe zones, somewhere in the sea of abandoned suburbs. But, whatever their fate, we will fight on. Don't believe the lies of Korean-controlled media. We are the channel of truth, and this is the Voice of Freedom." Firesale "These photos came to me by way of a friend with contacts deep in the Resistance. I think we all suspected - no, we knew - that atrocities like this were happening, but the proof is so horrifying - it's almost surreal. But we should be thankful for this evidence; it reveals an enemy that wants to dehumanize us. But pushing American corpses into an unmarked ditch can't bury our defiance. If dirt and gravel fill silent mouths, we'll speak for them and tell their stories to the world. The dead have names, as long as we fight in their memory. This land will be our land again. Even now, the Resistance is planning attacks that could lead to victory in one of our greatest cities. This is the Voice of Freedom, signing off." The Wall "We've confirmed news of a daring attack today against the primary KPA supply depot in Montrose. Although the Resistance suffered heavy losses, the mission was called a success. The courage and sacrifice of these men and women won't be forgotten. But, our enemies have also marked this day. Throughout the Occupation Zone, the KPA has increased security and pressured civilians to identify Resistance members. Citizens have 'disappeared' in alarming numbers with reports of torture and executions. Some question the risks of rebellion. They fear reprisals - the boot to the door in the middle of the night. The price of our liberty has always been high. We must stand together now, or not at all. This is the Voice of Freedom." Heartland "The Resistance is attempting to contact cells beyond the Montrose area. It's hard to determine what's happening outside the Wall, but our KPA sources report that several patrols have gone missing, and the ones that survived have nothing but horror stories. After the EMP went off and the electronic grid that sustained us broke apart, our nation fell into a kind of madness. I remember that first winter - desperation sweeping the country. People turned on each other, and worse, as food grew scarce. Many beyond the Wall have no allegiance to any cause, other than their own survival. If you must deal with them, be advised that they can be unpredictable, and a fair number are outright insane. Let's be careful out there. This is the Voice of Freedom." Overwatch "This message is to all cells in Utah and Nevada. Korean tankers carrying jet fuel are nearing the Lake Tahoe area. Resistance operations are underway to intercept. Our soldiers need any and all resources we can provide to help them defeat the occupation. Use these encoded radio channels to communicate. I will, as always, be here as your conduit. This is the Voice of Freedom." Golden Gate "Once upon a time in America, our military was a well-oiled, well-funded machine capable of projecting massive power anywhere in the world. The crumbling of our nation, finished with the hammer blows of a cunning enemy, changed all that. But this country's strength has never been solely weighed by its guns and treasure. Two hundred and fifty years ago, farmers and shopkeepers, printers and blacksmiths fought an almighty empire, armed with little more than courage and a dream of freedom. Today, a new generation of civilians will join our armed forces to tear San Francisco from enemy hands. I am the Voice of Freedom, but you are its terrible, swift sword. This is a war of the people, by the people. Let freedom ring." Trivia *The Voice Of Freedom is voiced by actor Tim Thomerson. *According to Homefront: The Voice of Freedom, the Voice of Freedom's real name is Ben Walker. de:Stimme der Freiheit Category:Homefront characters Category:American Resistance members